Girl Caught In the Crossfires (revenge)
by katsdaydreams
Summary: Itachi finds a broken and beaten girl, that reminds him of Sasuke. Years later she's grown into a beautiful worman named Sakura. What happends when Sasukes tries to use her against Itachi in his battle of revenge?
1. Prologue

I was only 8 when it happend, I was to young to understand much; but I did understand kindness.

When the village was invaded and many of my loved ones were killed, either by rouge ninja or those caught in the crossfires of the fights. It was not my fellow classmates, my already family nor my teachers, that showed me that kindness.

It was a man that I did not full understand my self; Itachi Uchiha. At the time I reconized the last name, but thought nothing of it. He found me half dead with a sword in my shoulder and blood maddend in my bubble gum locks. I saw him through a tear hazed screen; he looked that of a fallen angel. His skin glowed in the midday sun and the hair that excaped the grasp of his hair bond was soft against my skin. I felt his soft, yet strong hands wrap around me, they were cold. As always. He lifted me with such gentleness, that in my pain consumed mind, I was floating. on what I can only descripe as a , floating on a cloud. Before I lost my self to sleep, I heard his voice light aginst my ears.

"What is your name. child?" he layed my head in the place where his shoulder meet his neck. "S-Sakura" I grunted out bearly able to speak. My world began to fade when I heard him say "like a cherry tree...beautiful."

Then black.


	2. Chapter 1: a surprise

"Sakura! Come here!" Itachi voice billowed through the air of the small house.

The rose headed girl lay in her bed and refuseing to respond. It was early and she felt no desire to move, even though Itachi always has a good reason to call on her.  
she just buried herself deeper beneath my scarlet silk blanket that Itachi bought in the land hidden in the sand. A few seconds after he called for heragain and again , till she heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" she verbillized her iner frown with a outer grunt.  
Then her faverate sound in the world graced her awaiting ears;his low almost unautoble laugh.

"Oh, ignoring me, are we. sakura?" Without warning he pulled the covers off of the freezing girl. she gasped as the unwelcomed cool spring air hit her pale skin.

"Itachi!" she wined.  
"What?" he gave her a innocent look.  
"I'm tired!" the pinkette sat up on the bed and crossed her arms.

Itachi just smirked. He sat on the edge of her bed with his hair down but tucked behind one ear with kind eyes. "so?" he asked smuggly. she pulled her tank top down to cover her toned belly while standing up.

"Soooo... Can I go back to sleep?" she gave him a cute girly smile with pleading eyes. He leaned in close till their noses were almost touching, black-ish brown never leaveing vibrint green.

"No." He flashed her a quick smile before standing up and walking to the door.

"why?" she qeastioned in annoyness and whining.

He turned around, "It's a suprised."

With those words he closed the door behind him. Her heart droped because she knew the amazing things that come after those three little words.  
Last time he said that it was on her 14 birthday. He took her to the village hidden in the lighting. where he took them to a famous hot spring, and bought her a dress. _Her favorite dress._ It was a long silk crimson sundress that is cut almost like a robe that had a black sash that tied around her waist.

she smiled remembering the blush on his usually emotionless faces when she tried on the only dress he ever pick out for the red head. She stood up from bed and reached out. popping her neck, then her fingers. she made her way to her red oak dresser and pulled out the dress. she placed the dress over the front of her body and looked in the mirror.

_ I wonder if it still fits._

She peeled off my thin tank top and grey sweats. she pulled the gown over her arms, then her shoulders, and tied it into a beautiful bow. The dress was shorter then she had imagined and also a bit tigher. she exsamed herself in her full length mirror. The dress spit in at the side of her leg dangerously reaching her higher thigh, and the top was slipping of her shoulder.

"I don't care." she thought boredly shrugging.

she slipped on her black patine flats that matched the sash.  
she doesn't normal dress up or look nice, she usually just were her training outfit.

She then threw on some lib gloss, eye shadows and mascara. Then te red head walked out of her small bedroom to the kitchen.

Itachi stood hovering over the coffee maker poring the brown liquid into two small cups, before placing it on the table, without turning around he said "Sakura, come sit down. I have your coffee ready."

He sat down on the chair across from hers. As she walked closer, He takes a long sip of his coffee before looking up and choking on it.

"Sakura, don't you think that that dress is a little short for you now that you've grow...umm." Itachi paused trying to find a way to vocalize his thoughts, before awkwardly deciding on the word "bigger."

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow. "Itachi, I'm seventeen now, you have to stop treating me like a child." She giggled sipping her warm coffee.

"I'm practically an adult." Itachi frowned, when did his beautifully little sister (as he viewed her) grown up to be so independent and sure of her self? It quite frankly depressed him.

"Not yet, you're not! You'll be my cute little sister till you master everything I'll teach you!" Itachi reached across the table to tab her flawless for head with his middle and index finger.

"But that's Impossible! I can't do your visual jutsu!" She pushed out her bottom lip in a cute pout. Itachi just smirked slightly.

"My point exactly!"

_Like hell if I let her grow up too fast._

The pinkette rolled her eyes sighing, "So Ignoring thaaat.. what about the surprise?" The girl mindlessly poked at the cooling egg that set in front of her.

"If I tell then..?" itachi waited for her it complete his sentence.

"Then it would be a more pleasant surprise?" The rose gleamed her smile sarcastically.

"No. No,no,no. Try again." The raven shook his head with a smirk

"Then it wouldn't he a surprise." The teen sighed irritable.

"Good! Now get changed, before for you give your Nii-san a heart attack." Itachi stated calmly reading a letter that was from his "leader." "Sakura looked at him innocently.

"heart attack?" She mumbled to herself as she walked back to her room to change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile Sasuke continued follow a trail of clues that Itachi left behind In the Land hidden in the Rain. He was talking to a elderly man for an hour now and heard only about his monstrous brother and his "adorable" sister that the man seem to ramble on about.

"Old man! tell me about the Uchiha with the long hair and red eyes!" Sasuke growled trying to rail in his anger.

"Oh yes! soo sorry! hahah" he man laughed nervously. "I believe he was telling telling the girl they where going to the land hidden in the star"

"Now tell me about that girl and his relationship."

NOTES: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Im so nervous about what you guys think! so comment and please be don't hurt me if it sucksT.T P.S. I promise to update soon!  
Shelby:3


	3. Chapter 2: Lion and the lamb

Sasuke looked at the elderly man with an evil flare in his blood tented eyes.

"Now tell me about that girl and his relationship."

The man could feel his intensity behind his midnight blades of hair that swept in front of his face so beautifully

"I think there brother and sister, don't seem to be lovers."

Sasuke smiled darkly still hold on to the man that he was receiving answers from.

_Oh, so he abandons his clan, kills his family and tries to kill me, and he dares to want to create a make-shift family?!_

The raven chucked to him self without even a hint of humor. Which rather frighted the already wide eyed man that he held even tighter now through his anger.

"Well, I'll just have to greet this new sister of mine, now don't I." The young man whispered out loud to no other, but himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Itachi! Just tell me already!" Sakura trailed behind the tall graceful man loving the way that his soft hair moved from side to side as he walked.  
Itachi just laughed at the rosette's childish impatiens.

"You'll see in a second, dear Sakura." He spoke kindly never once glaceing behind him.

"humf." Was the only replay he received from the annoyed girl shadowing behind him. The elder smirked at the sound, he could practically hear her pouting lips. The teen looked around for entertainment for her depraved mind, as her _longer_ dress (That Itachi forced her to change into) flowed behind her. she cursed under her breath as she nearly tripped over the sash a few more times.

"I'm soooo bored! God, Damn this surprised, damn this black dress and damn itachi for being the cause of all three of these problems!" Sakura continued to grumble, before running into a hard, yet warm figure. Gasping slightly she looked up to find her self flat against Itachi's back.

"Oh! sorry, Itachi-kun"

Moving aside Itachi looked back at her with a smile "We're here!."

Sakura looked in wonder at the tall, beautiful tent with light seeping threw creating a beautiful light show just from the various patterns and designs in the fabric.

The red head's lips formed a elegant 'O', at the sight of the sure size, along with creativty of the tent it self. Itachi smiled inwardly at the reaction he provoked in her. It made him happy to know he was makeing her happy. Recently the only thing to look forward to anymore was seeing Sakura. She was the light in his otherwise dark, dark, world.

_This is the least he could do to replay her._

Taking her by her hand, Itachi led her threw the rather large tent to reveal circus performs everywhere. Itachi studied her face as she pointed at various things and people, like a flame eater, the acrobats that seemed to fly above them, the animals that strolled around, and then her face seemed to light up even more at a woman in all white, lovingly petting a lion. Sakura stopped in place as she watched the pair play together as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Lion and the lamb.." Itachi mumble pulling Sakura about of her trance. Still holding firmly to the elders hand she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Her delicate eyebrows knitting in confutation.

"Do you see how she's dressed in all white?" He asked never leaving the sight of the woman.

Sakura nodded."She's like the innocent lamb, but the lion seems to care for her, despite her weak disposition."

"That's beautiful." upon hearing those words Itachi looked down to meet the gaze of pure emerald. Her face was so close, he could even feel her breath. He was so tempted to just lean in a little further...Just enough to..

_you're the lion, remember...?_

His inter self ripping him back to a painful reality, that:

_I don't deserve her, or anyone for that matter._

He outwardly grimaced at the voice, before pulling father away and releasing the girls hand all in one jerky movement.

He suddenly regretted, pulling way so randomly, for once seeing sakura's confused and slightly hurt face, just before she faked a soft smile, shaking off the lingering awkwardness in the air.

"What else is there to do?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke tracked not to far behind the pair entering into the tent like room, that held a circus, much like the one that Itachi and he had gone to as children. That fact just seemed to add fuel to the fire already boiling inside of him. Then he saw her hand in hand with his brother looking at what seemed to be a trainer and a lion. Her innocent face and young disposition seemed to pour healing water all over the flames that he had been feeding only moments ago.

"This is the girl? This girl that was stupidly staring at a woman and her over-sized pet with such aw as if she had never seen anything like it. That's the girl that his brother choose. This is a joke."/em Sasuke looked at them in a wondering state.

"It's like the lion and the lamb.."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Hey, Guys! Sorry It took me so long to update, sorry that it kinda sucks, I'm starting to think I'm not very good at this, but I hope some like it! and It you do let me know in the comments, thanks and ill update soon!


	4. Chapter 3: A promise, a fall and a bird

Sasuke just continued to stare wide eyed at the couple.

"It's like the lion and the lamb.." He spoke dumb struck.

Sasuke stood like a frozen image, just looking at them. The raven looked around, being shocked at how out in the open he seemed to be. In his realization he quickly hid behind a small cage that held a beautiful black bird. Upon seeing the small bird. Sasuke was earned a devilish idea.

"Hope, This chick likes birds.." He let a low laugh that escape his perfectly formed lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura tugged on a laughing Itachi as they made their way to a caramel apple stand. The woman behind the smaller tent smiled at them.

"What would the couple like to have today?" The elderly lady just smiled, completely obvious to their growing redness that they both shameful showed.

Sakura was about to correct her, when Itachi smiled and ordered,

"We'd like one caramel apple." Sakura red cheeks seemed to heat up twice the flame, then just moments before.

"D-don't want any Itachi?" The rose stuttered over her words.

"Oh, I'll just have some of yours." Itachi just smiled innocently. Sakura though she'd die from your thumping heart.

_Why am I acting like this? This is Itachi we're talking about. He **raised **me, for godsake!_

Sakura shook off her thoughts, and grasping the apple that was given to her.

"Thank you!" They both replayed to the kind lady.

Sakura took a small bite of the candy coated fruit savoring the sweetness. Itachi looked at her with hunger eyes, and it wasn't quite directed at the apple, but more like the lips that delicately devoured it.

_Indirect wasn't that bad, right?_

Itachi reasoned with him self, before reaching down and taking a large bite of the apple, that Sakura already had her lips on.

"EEEPPPP!" Sakura let out a long shocked whimper. She swallowed hard on the small piece of fruit. She looked at the elder who was smiling happy and chewing with glee.

"W-what was that?!" Sakura remembered his eyelashes when his face was so close, suddenly feeling slightly more embarrassed.

_Is he trying to give me a heart attack?_

She gasped inwardly. Itachi looked at her as innocently as possible for his wondering mind.

"I was just jealous, the apple just looked _so_ tempting." He spoke inbetween chews.

_sssuurrreee... It wasn't just the apple now was it..._

His inerself pointed out sarcastically. The raven choked on slightly on the apple choked from his own thoughts. Hurrying to change the subject Sakura ran over to a game.

"Itachi you should win be a price!" Itachi gave her a questioning look, before smiling?

"Okay, but what do I get if I win you one?" Itachi watched her think it over, seeing her nose scrunch up and eyebrows nit together in thought.

_Man, she can be so cute sometimes. _

Itachi laughed to him self. Then her quiet mumbling pulled him out of his daydreams.

"Hm?" He asked not hearing what she said. Sakura turned the colour of her hair.

"I could maybe-mumble..mumble"

"Say it one more time.."

"I c-c-could maybe..Kiss you." Sakura mumbled refusing to make eye contact.

The words seemed to hit with the force of a truck, with his mouth hug a jar and dry. Itachi quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her dumbly towards the stand.

_I knew she's liked me for a long time, but when did she become so confident? God, She really will end up giveing me a heart attack at some point._

Sakura blinked a couple of times recovering from her own embarrassing words to find that Itachi already had money in his hand, paying the young girl working there.

Sakura laughed watching Itachi throw the balls he was given at the various milk counters that where staked in a triangle. The first ball missed as well as the second, but once he had the last one in hand, he breathed slowly trying his best to focus and ignore the odd looks of the worker that stood there waiting for him to throw.

Then Itachi finally threw the ball, hitting the center of the bottom causing them to fall, earning him self a small lion.

_Lion. How ironic._

He thought to him self.

Turning to Sakura, he handed her the lion with a nervous smile.

"Do I get my kiss now?" Itachi asked jokeingly not beliveing That she'd really try to kiss him, but Sakura blushed deeply at his question, non-the-less.

"Close your eyes.." She continued to look down at her feet.

When she glanced up she saw his eyes closed with is long eyelashes, their blackness in beautiful contrast to his pale skin. She leaned in felling his warm breath on her skin, but all of a sudden felt a rush of fear build in her.

_I've never kissed anyone before, itachi rarely even let me have friends._

She thought backing away farther and farther. Before she really knew it, she was ruuning away only barely hearing Itachi calling her name behind her.

Sakura stopped running once she could no longer hear Itachi's gentle voice calling her, she looked around to find her self completely lost.

"Itachi?" She wispered walking back the way she thought she came, running into some clowns that just performed they tried talking to her; but she way far to consumed in finding Itachi to even look up at the oddly dressed men.

"Itachi?" She spoke loader this time her voice growing louder the fast her legs ran. She ran nearly tripping over her dress, having random people run into her. Her eyes became wide and breathing more spastic.

_I've never been out on my own, without Itachi right by me!_

Her mind wondering frantically, she then ran into a fire eater blowing fire into the ground beside her, then backing into a bearded lady. She seemed to run into everything frighting looking people there.

"Itach?!" She yelled her voice rising once again.

"ITACHI!" She finally screamed, with no reply.

She ran so hard that her ribs seemed to burn with a fire that climbed up to her throat. Then without warning her legs gave out beneath her, having her crash into the awaiting ground. She only then allowed her eyes to began to well up with tears. Through her tears she say something reflecting greens and blues, she blinked away her few tears to see a beautiful black bird land near her hand. The pinkette slowly sat up running a delicate finger own the length of the birds back. The bird nuzzled her into her hand.

"Hey, little guy." She sadly smiled. "Are you trying to cheer me up?" The colourfully shining bird looked at her and cocked his head almost as if he was truly listening to her.

"Well, thank you." She laughed at her childishness, to really think a bird is talking to her. The young girl then looked down to see the bird poking at the toy lion that itachi got her. She picked it up with loving care, cradling it closely to her chest.

"I wish I hadn't ran away." She smiled at the bird that had now hopped on to thigh. "I don't even know why I was so scared to kiss him. I'm such a baby!" The rose laughed with no humor. The raven seemed to perk up, before hoping off her leg and grabing her sash and pulling on it with his beak.

"What is it, little guy?" The bird just seemed to ignore her and pull harder on her dress. Sakura didn't know why she suddenly felt compelled to follow the small animal, but she got up completely and began to follow the bird out of the large tent. She was surprised to see the night sky lit by dazing stars. "Had we really been here all day?" She though still following the amazingly graceful raven that was now falling at eye height still holding her sash in his small feet. She watched in aw as this wings shot of beams of reflected light in bright greens and vibrate blues, it almost was hypnotizing. She felt her feet moving, but they seemed to move them selves, so was that in-fixed on the soaring animal. Even when she reached the edge of the dark forest she never even turned back to look, she just aimlessly followed. The winged animal pulled her deeper and deeper into the recognizably endless forest. Once they reached a part of the forest that opened up to a peaceful grass land, that frames the night sky in such a way that it felt like she had been dreaming. Sakura looked at the bird that was hovering at eye level. "Wow, this is amazing, but why did you bring me hear?" She smiled up at the sky, but the thing that happened next wiped the aw from her porcelain face. The feathers of the bird seemed to pull back then fall off revealing a figure as they fell. Sakura walked backwards till falling on her hind-end in the soft grass never looking way from the person that was now in front of her. Before her, stood a man that looked like a younger version of Itachi. Horror filled her vibrant green eyes along with unwanted tears. "W-who are you?" She whispered. The man squatted beside her fallen form, smirking as he did so.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Her lips trembled.

Notes:

Hey guys! So sorry for the problem with the other two chapters! I fixes them and they should be ready to go! Hope you guys like this chapter, because it seems I liked it more then my sleep for tonight... p.s. Thanks those of you following the story and to the person that gave me the review telling me there was somthing wrong with the previous chapters, im very thankful to all who've just read it too! Hope I contenue to please you guys! Oh and for full effect of the mood toward the end of the chapter theres a song that I listened to on repeat the whole time I wrote this, It's called 'Descible' by Blue Foundation ( I freaking love this song!) Okay thats all, you can go on with your lifes!


	5. Chapter 4: A New (darker) World

"You're, you're..." Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke moved closer, descending on her fragile form.

"That's right." Sasuke gave a wild smirk. "I'm Itachi's younger brother."

"He had a brother all this time...And he didn't tell me." Sakura frowned at the information her mind and heart seemed to reject. She eyed the dark man that seemed to only grow closer to her, she stiffened "If you come any closer I-I'll scream!" The rose yelled using her legs to kick her backward creating a larger gap between them. Yet her actions and words, only seemed to being vain as he paid no mind to them. In fact the first response he gave was a low chuckle of the most un-humorous intent. He continued to walk towards her at an agonizingly slow pace. (Just about how long it takes me to update...)

"Oh, but who will save you, let alone hear you?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Or perhaps, you were maybe thinking of Your precious Itachi?"

Sakura shook her head preparing to run away, when he gripped her by the ankle with an almost dangerously amused look adorned his handsome features, like a cat playing with his mouse before he eats it. The raven laughed once more. "That look on her face is just to inviting to tease." Sasuke's mind memorized her face. Her red lips, pink cheeks, her messy hair that fell perfectly framing her face, but his favorite: Her glossy, teary emerald eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" the rosette let a tear escape her bury eyes. Then with one hard pull, Sasuke pulled the smaller will under him with her cowering below him, with doe eyes, that he looked into deeply. And with a smile he spoke.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, it's not what I'm going to do you that's so important, but what will the things I'll do to you effect Itachi?" She felt his words holding a scary undertone despite his happy expression. She looked fearful up at him. "What did he mean by that weren't they siblings. Why did he want to effect Itachi so much. Itachi is the nicest person I know, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this!" Sakura's thoughts seemed to wonder, but she was quickly snapped out of her deep questions when she felt hard chapped lips against her own, before making some graceful hand signs "transportation Justu." he spoke soft into her lips.

Sakura gasped "Where is he taking me?" She closed her eyes not wanting to know.

When she opened them again she was in front of a abandoned building surrounded by trees with his lips still on hers. The pinkette used all her strength to push him away, but was only able to remove him from her now swollen lips.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura choked back some unwanted tears. "That was my first kiss. I was saving that for..." Sakura's inner-self trailed off. "How did this happen?! It seemed like only a moment ago everything was bright. How did she end up in the hand's of a evil man claiming to be Itachi's brother? When did things go wrong?" Sakura sobbed at her thoughts

"What's wrong?" Sasuke faked mocking concern. "Was that you're first kiss, little rose?"

She looked away, not wanting to give him the gratification of a pitiful response. Sasuke blinked a couple of times. "Had his teasing been correct?" The raven smirked widely. He took her silence as a clear "yes."

"Oh this is going to be fun!" he thought.

Grabbing her cheeks he forced her to look at him.

"Maybe, you look so sad because you wanted Itachi to be your first kiss."

Sakura tried to fight back the tears that seemed to pour down in streams not making eye contact of any form.

Sasuke laughed. "You're face says it all! Your so easy to read, little rose."

The raven placed his hands on her hips and leaning his full body against her, drawing circles with his thumbs. This only making her feel glowingly uncomfortable. The rose made a attempt to push him off of her once more, but with no success. Sasuke took this as a chance to latch on to her neck leavening redding brushes in his wake.

"Or maybe, your just enjoying this more then you know you should." He whispered into her nipping every so often on the skin of her earlobe.

The young girl shook with a flare of anger that she's never experienced before.

He continued to kiss the roses jaw and neck, relaxing into her, trailing his hand down her leg.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura rammed her knee into his grout earning a pained growl from the man, before he leaned into him self "Shit!" the raven bent down watching as the rose run deeper into the forest.

"Okay, now your just annoying me! " growled at her back slowly getting farther away.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Sakura!" Itachi ripped through the crow nearing the forest. "SAKURA!" He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, in to the deep woodland.

The frantic man came to grassy patching in the middle where he began to lose her tracks.

"Damn it!" Itachi took out his frustration out on the nearest tree, leavening a large gash in its wake, before leaning against it sliding down into a siting potion. He clutched at his chest he felt sharps rack his heart.

"I sensed Sasuke and I ignored it, for what?... A kiss." the raven placed his face in his hands. "Now the same girl I sworn to protect was kidnaped by the one little boy I failed to protect... Ironic." he let out a sigh lowering his head further. "Of all things..." Itachi hoisted him self up.

"GOD DAMN IT, OF ALL THINGS, WHY HER?" He yelled into the nothingness, angrily eyeing the birds that flew away a his sudden out burst.

"Why her..." He whispered looking around for anything left in her absents, when something caught his eye. He walk over to a small stuffed animal, that layer there with such an air of peace that he felt him self tear up. He picked up the small lion and held it to his still throbbing chest. He let out a shaky breath before looking on with a determined glare.

"I'll find you, even if that means death."

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ **

Sakura ran as fast as she could, her lungs burned with lack of air and her rips felt as if they were being torn apart.

"Oh, Sakura?" the rose looked all around. "It's not polite to run away in the middle of a conversation. Now I felt very offended, little rose."

The voice came out in very sing-song like mockery. She paid on heed to him and just continued to run. She heard animals and things all around her, as each stride took her deeper into the growing darkness in the woodland.

"Itachi!" She held holding on to hope that he would still save, tho there was little left. But the little hope she had left seemed to disappear in a instant as she felt a sharp cold metal rip into the back of her shoulder.

"AAHHH!" Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream, falling to the ground, on her chest. She reached with a shaky hand to feel the metal sticking out of her was she felt the warmth of her own blood. She looked round her to see a pair of feet, she followed them up to Sasuke's smirking faces. Letting out a wimpier she tuned her head way from his face. "It hurts, I just want to see Itachi and get away from this man. It hurts so bad." The girl thought to her self.

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"See what happens when you disobey? I though my brother would have taught you better.." the raven shook his head, before straddling her at the waist and grabbing the knife and yanking it out of her flesh, earning another load scream. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you." he spoke with sarcasm dripping with every word. "let me make it feel better for you." throwing the knife a way he pulled the dresses collar down showing the wound full to him self before lapping at with his tongue, traveling along the wound. She gasps at the pain and the contact of the wet appendage. The rose quickly grabbed the knife that he threw away and swung it at him, despite her pain. Only to have him wrapped his hand around the blade pulling it from her hand, with a blood thirst glare.

"Now you're just pissing me off." With his hand bleeding he grasped her wrists smearing blood onto her hand and arm. "I was going to be nicer, but looks like you fucked that up for your self, didn't you." The pink haired girl flinched at his hard language and tone, she didn't dare to move or even speak, because his eye told of 'death' if she did. All Sasuke saw was red. She if she even thought of hurting his pride again, he'd killer. In front of Itachi of course, he had to at least make it count.

Sakura wasn't even crying at this point out of shock of his actions. After the raven had calmed him self a bit, he let his eyes wonder her beautiful body that layer spread before him. Her hands where raised above her head, with hair laid around her with grass showing through the spaces of the strains, her lips slightly opened and her eyes wide with tears. Her dress was falling down the thin straps falling, and the bottom was risen to reveal her beautiful pale legs.

Sakura felt his eyes on her. She felt sick all the way down to her very being. She wanted to yell and scream "Stop!" or "Get away from me!" but the words that she want to get across seemed to sink like rocks in water back down into her throat. Sasuke place both of the smaller girls arms into one of his hands, having his other start at the girls smooth knee traveling her thigh pushing him self further in-between her legs. Sakura looked in his eyes for the first time, them silently pleading to 'stop.' Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest and his actions where slightly discouraged. "Why is she effectingk me?" he growled felling pissed off at him-self. With even or malice then before he ripped the neck of her dress, pulling it till it reveled her blackface bra. He found him self surprised at the style of underwire she choose. He expected a little bit more innocent choice. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard choked out sobs from under him. He looked at her face that was turned away from him a full view of her jaw and pink cheek. He flenched at the sight of her tears, and with out thinking he found himself leaning down and tenderly kissing the place where her neck meets her jaw, gently nipping every so often. He even found himself unconsciously smiling when her sobs calmed in the slightest, but when dragged his hand down to her breast and squeezed softly not soon after did he feel a sharp pain on his cheek. He frozen, he didn't even look angry, just amazed. "When did she get out of my grip, let alone get the courage to slap me?" He looked at her face it was red, but not with embarrassment but hatred and fury. He blinked a couple of times, before feeling is own anger com on. He glared "clearly you don't understand the position your in." he grabbed her hands tighter. Sakura flinched but keeper the same face.

"Y-Yea I do. I have a coward that goes after his brothers friends for revenge instead of facing him head on, so technically I'm in no potion to listen to you." Sakura curse at her self for sounding weak, but before she could feel to bad she felt a hand hit her, hard. She was about to protest, untill she saw the look on his face, his eyebrows where creased and he greeted his teeth and bared them with a gnarled mouth, even the grip on her hands grew tighter. So tight it was painful. Sakura winced, but this time Sasuke felt no remorse just anger. He grabbed the knife off of the ground next to him. Sakura watched him in fear. "What is going to do?" Her frantic thoughts clouded her mind.

Without warning Sasuke cut all off the cloth of the dress from her body.

"You really think you can make a fool out of me?" He hissed leavening a thin cut at he pulled the knife down her chest pressing harder every so often, before ripping the remaining dress from out from under her. He felt her tears on his arm that held her hand, her face was press firm against it. Throwing her pride to the wind Sakura began to beg.

"Please, stop. Don't do this."

He watched her as her chest rise and fall with an on slot of broken sobs.

Sasuke smirked mow enjoy the sudden feeling of control over her.

"I believe you're a little late for that, little rose." He laughed when he saw that her underwire didn't match, her bottoms where a white with small multi-coloured flowers. "Well, at least her panties matched my thoughts." With that though in his mind he cut off her bra releasing her silky mounds with dark pink nipples that stood up, mostly from the sudden cold air. His pants began to fell rather straining, he knew his erection was growing.

"No! Please just.." She tired to speak but was interrupted by her own stutters and tears. "Just stop." She whispered looking him right in his unusual red eyes. The raven felt taken back, yet this only angered him more.

"Shut up!" He snarled. He ran his hands up her side before taking of his belt and tying it firmly around her wrists. With her hand s out of the way he needed at one breasted and lowering his face down to the other one licking it then blowing cold air on it. Watching hit harden further, he did it again rolling the other breast's nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Haa." The girl let out a breathy moan. Felt a rush of pride to his head and a rush of blood to the other 'head,' that was begging to be set free from it's confinements. He then devoured the whole nipple sucking as hard as he could.

Earning a startled moan from her lips, through her tears. She brought her tied hands to his head griping his hair tried to pull him off, but without looking a way he pulled them away, pushing them in to the soft grass above her. He bit down hard on her nipple, clearly punishing her for her objections.

With one hand around he rope that has her hands, he let his right hand lace around her panties rubbing his thumb on her bare hip.

"No! Wait I- Sasuke cut her off with Is mouth covering hers. She felt his tongue slowly lick her bottom lip. "This is bad. My minds almost going blank and my hearts pounding." Sakura's tears never stopped. "I've never done stuff like this before, but I always saw only Itachi doing something like this. Why did it have to be him.." think of only that she closed her mouth denying him access, she just sobbed more. The raven found it growingly annoying that she wasn't giving in.

He then ripped her underwire off and pressing his calloused finger against her womanhood. She gasped at the invasion, and Sasuke used that chance to tasted her mouth. He removed his hand once he gained entrance into her wet cavern, and practically tore off his white robe tossing it to the forest floor.

Sakura eyes raked his form, it was built and his muscles seemed firm, his abs created a perfect ripping effect all the way down to the 'v' that his light coloured hips formed. She was so developed into her thoughts that she neglected to notice the knife was back in his hands and slicing the fabric of her panties revealing her pink curls.

The raven chuckled, "So your hairs naturally pink? I didn't expect that. " he felt a smirk tug on his lips.

The mans words snapped her out of her thoughts, only to realize she was now full naked, she tried to close her legs but his in-between them prevented that.

She looked up at him with the same pleading eyes, that screamed 'don't'.

Ignoring her looks, he jabbed in is middle finger, grunting at how the walls seemed to coil around it.

"you're really tight aren't you? You really must me a virgin." Sakura was about to scream something a long the lines of 'fuck you!' but Sasuke prevented that by curling is finger upward hitting a sensitive spot.

"Ah!" the rose moaned bucking her hips against his hand looking for the same feeling again.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you little rose." Adding another finger her picked up his pace, curing the to fingers every now and then.

"AHHH!" Sakura continued to moan. "What is wrong with me?! That's this feeling, it's like there a knot in my lower stumic. "

The raven felt her clamp down on his hands, before pulled them out, licking of the sweet fluid ignoring her small whine.

"She's really wet. She must not dislike it too much.." he smirked pulling down both his boxers and pants to release his throbbing manhood that twitched was the cold air hit him. He portioned the head of his member to her wet folds, but stop he felt her bound hands pressing against his abs pushing him way.

"Wait, please don't do this. I'm begging you. I-i've never done this before." the pinkette look at him, but she was only met with lust covered eyes. She glanced down at his large length already dripping with precum and veins that popped out just below his pale skin. "Please." she whispered crying hard that she has since her parents where killed. But he was to far gone, he needed her, and now. He grabbed the rope in between her wrist and thrusted into her completely, receiving a loud pained scream that echoed of the trees even slightly concerning the raven, yet he never stopped his movements.

"You're so tight it's almost painful." Sasuke grunted, letting her hands touch his abs and sometimes his pubic hair with each thrust of his hips. She felt as if she was being ripped apart, by the stretching painful feeling. "yet he dared to say its painful for HIM!?" she mentally screamed.

"I hate you." she cried out in pain. "I'll kill you when ever I have the chance!" she screamed threw tears and chocked wails.

He moved her hands down beside her head causing to lean to the side. He bent down still thrusting into her and rested his head against her sweetly forehead. She felt his hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Good. Now scream my name." He whispered thrusting harder, the sound of wet skin clapped around them to threw the darkness, he eyed her face bathed in the moons light, before closing them.

"I barely even remember your name."

He tighten his grip on her hands, groaning. He was close.

"Yea, ya do. Just say it!" He growled, thrusting faster.

Sakura felt something building in her with each thrust. it was driving her crazy, she couldn't even think.

"Fuck! Just say it already!" he nuzzled into her neck feeling his breathing ghost across Her skin.

Feeling her orgasm come on, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!"

she clamped down on his manhood pushing him over the edge, he came with a load grunt. he came hard, bursting cum into her, before pushing into her a few more time, riding out his orgasm. He fell onto her limp body, find that she pasted out from the powerful release she most likely experienced.

Brushing some of her hair out of her face he pulled out and look at her. He grimiest at the sight of blood and semen flowing out of her abused passage. The raven got up pulling on his pants, then untying the rose's hands and covering her with his white blood stained robe. He eyed her bloody shoulder being mindful not to hurt it further. "I'll have to bandage that when I get back to the base." he though picking her up holding her bridle style, letting her head fall against his chest.

"How did this beautiful girl get caught up in our crossfires.." Sasuke sighed, kissing her forehead, holding her close and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry.." He whispered letting out a shaking breath.

"I'm so sorry, little rose."

**notes:**

**Hey guys, thank you sooooo much for the reviews I took them into account and I hope you arn't disappointed! I'm sorry I'm still very new at this, and it was my first lemon so, I'm soooo sorry if it sucks! But please be nice! I've worked farly hard on this chapter. **

**Till next time, **

**Shelby.**


	6. chapter5: haircuts heal broken hearts

Sakura awoke to a ray of the summer sun beaming through the window, warming her face pleasantly. She looked around expecting to see her vanity mirror and beautiful flowers that she place there just the other day, but instead she was faced with something very different.

She was in a large black covered bed in a room with cracked walls and leaks from the ceiling, with a bag of clothes sitting in the corner.

She sat up trying to get a better view of the room, when she was wreaked with pain. Her whole body seemed to throb painfully. "Ag.." The pinkette groaned weakly. She looked down at her chest to find bandages covering her breasts and wrapping around her shoulder. The confused girl trailed her hand over the wrapping curiously, before sitting up all the way, but then the girl felt a pain she'd never felt before. She pulled her blanket away finding dried blood all down her inner thighs, along with another clear substance. Her eyes widened and breath hitched. All the unwanted memories came flooding back in, like a dam had been broken in side of her. She began to hyperventilate. She felt as if her chest was on fire. Seeing that a white robe that was still hanging on her shoulders cover in blood, she instantly ripped it off as if it was burning the skin where it was hanging from. "He- he... He raped me..." she began to wail, crying hard into her knees. "Why?!" She yelled out loud.

A few seconds after yelling that, Sasuke busted through the door seeing Sakura on the ground with her knees to her chest leaning against the wall between the bed and his nightstand hyperventilating, gasping for air as if it never existed in the first place. He stepped back, shocked at the state he had reduced her to.

"What's going on?!" a equally shocked Karin, gasped behind him.

He turned to look at her revealing a rather broken Sakura behind him. Sasuke could see the fear in her eyes glancing between the girl and him.

" I don't know." The raven breathed out, with a now completely emotionless face.

Running past him, the red head grabbed the smaller girl and pulling her out of the space not with out Sakura screaming without words and struggling against her.

"Sasuke, help me I can't get her out. She'll pass out if she doesn't calm down!"

Being awakened from his blanking stare, Sasuke ran over, but the second that he reached her and grabbed her arm, she frozen in pure fear. Both him and Karin, blinked at her sudden silence and stillness. Feeling guilt pounding in him as Sakura just stared at him, at this point she wasn't even breathing. Sasuke looked at her eyes, searching for the color and brightness he saw last night, that was now gone. He flinched, pull in his arm away from her, after releasing her she breathed and moved further back never talking her eyes off of him. At this point Karin had already began to piece things together, like: The dried blood on her thighs, her heighten emotional state, the dark bruises on her face and wrists, her paralyzing fear of Sasuke. Any idiot could guess what happend, but the hard part was believing that Sasuke was capable of this.

"Sasuke go to town and buy her some food, while I clean her up." She gave him a harsh look, before setting her gazes on to Sakura once again. The raven felt the familiar pain in his chest that had him felling sick and uneasy. he gave her a nodded and walked out leaving a more relaxed Sakura, crying to her hearts content.

?

Itachi busted into there small house in the middle of nowhere, grabbing his bag and filling it with clothes, weapons, and other various things he thought he might need. He paused for a moment felling rather lonely. He made his way to Sakura's room and let his fingers glide over random things like, her vanity mirror, the picture frames fulled with photos of him or of Sakura or them together in some foreign land smiling, necklaces that hung from their holder sitting on the night stand, before plopping himself on her bed with a sigh. Memories seemed to pour from the walls. Scene after scene bring all kinds of emotions and thoughts back to remembrance. He laughed at the thought of her being little girl again, crawling on his lap, begging to braid his hair, read a book for her or play dolls with her. She reminded him of Sasuke at that age, how she would sneak into his room and fall asleep with him. It was so much simpler back then, now he has to worry about his various group members that flirt with her or stare at her with hungry eyes. He had home schooled her for a reason... "I love her.." Itachi widened his eyes at the realization that he'd brought himself too. He looked down at the lion that was in his hands, now dirty and ripped. a sadly smiled played on his face. "How did I just now realize this? God, I'm so STUPID!" An angry Itachi threw the stuffed animal at the walk now tearing up more, then before. Once seeing it hit the ground, he quickly got up and grasped it and returning to her bed. He let out one choked sob "sakura." He let the tears fall freely. He kicked the bed frame, angered by his own raw display of emotion. "FUCK! If he does anything to her, ILL KILL HIM!" He screamed through his small tears, falling on her bed. Now, thinking about the words he just said. "I could never kill him... but if does do something to her... I love them both so much." Itachi sunk his head into her pillow smelling her shampoo on the red fabric. "Sakura, tell me what I should do." The usually stoic man laid there looking nothing more than a child as he held the toy to his chest,and silently crying into her pillow. " I don't know if I can handle losing you too." Itachi continued to weep sitting in her abandoned room.

?

Karin helped a now almost zombie like sakura into the bath, slowly letting her rest on the small risen area where she was suppose to sit. The red head sighed, happy that she was finally able to get the rose in the tub. It took her a hour just to get the chick off of the floor, let alone taking off her clothes. She got what that would be a 'no-no' after what Sasuke done to her. It looked as if he very ruff with her, "I used most of my chakira healing her more serious wounds like her shoulder, the internally bleeding from the literal intercourse itself and the long cut going down her stomach. I barely have enough energy to clean her." Karin thought to her self.

"Hey Sakura, do you think you feel well enough to bath yourself?" The younger girl gave her a small nodded picking up a sponge and rubbing gently on her newly healed shoulder. "She's still not responding. In the last hour all she's said was screaming 'get away from me' or 'I just want to be left alone', but she finally just gave in, then all static from her lines. Its like she's just cut her self off of world. " Karin stood watching her for a second wary of her health, more emotionally then physically.

"Okay, I'll be down stares, so don't do anything stupid." The flame haired girl signed walking down the steps, stomping each foot.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Shigestu smiled leaning against the far wall facing the stair case.

"Shut the fuck up, water boy." The girl snarled. The white haired man just smirked at her sudden out burst.

"Oh, looks like someones a little angry." now pushing himself off the wall he walked to smaller framed red head, before drawing them close and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips, she moaned into his mouth loving the taste of his tongue on hers. The where so developed in there actions that they failed to notice a slight squeaking noise as the front door was opened. "Ahhem.." Sasuke cleared his throat causing them to freeze in mid kiss, as the there eyes drift to the raven. Upon noticing them pulled apart, one screaming 'how dare you kiss me' The other screaming 'fuck you. bitch' at the girl. Sasuke just signed. "Shut up, you two." these few calm but firm words silenced them completely, before Shigestu turned to Sasuke. "He I heard screaming early this morning what was that about?" looking over at Karin, Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Remember the plan I told about, you know the one about taking something important from him, and making him suffer using it?" the white haired man nodded.

"Well that screaming, came from something that's very very important to Itachi." Shigestu nodded once more. "Well, who is it?"

"A pink haired girl two years younger than me,I'm not sure what there relationship is, but when I saw then together Itachi had such a protective air about him that, it frighted the men around her from even daring to look at her." Sasuke smirked. Karin looked at him, " He looked almost jealous there for a a second." Ignoring the thought, she asked "What did you get her to eat?" Sasuke looked at her handing her the bag that was in his hand. "just some breakfast makings, I though you cook her up something good." The raven shrugged. The woman looked through the bag. "hope she likes pancakes." The red head smiled.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose up and curled his lip slightly. "arn't those really sweet.." Shigestu laughed "well, not shit Sasuke. Chicks dig sweet things. Why do you think they love chocolates so much?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going up to check on, Itachi's play thing. be down in a sec." The raven started to go up the stares, when Karin ran up with arms stretched apart preventing him from going up. "what are you doing?" the man glared.

Suddenly feeling intimately she stuttered out, "W-well, she's taking a bath right now, so just give her a while. "

"i've seen it already."

"That also what I'm worried about."

Growling at her words he brushed past her.

Sakura let out a deep breath, as she sank lower into the large tub. She mentally thanked the red head for her healing power. Her body seemed light and airy, she felt nice. Now the only thing hurt was her pride. The pride he stole from her. "I hate him." She surprised her self. She spoke those words without time she had said that or though it today she'd end up crying.

"Is that directed at me?" sakura's eye flung open, wiping her head around she saw Sasuke leaning on the door frame. Fear entered her like ice in her veins, freezing her to the bone. The raven frowned at the lack of response, and her stare that told of nothing but fear.

He sighed through his shoulders, making a beeline to her. kneeling beside the tub, he smirked up at her. "Hey, don't look at me that way, little rose." She flinched at his closeness. Despite his words her eyes only grew bigger. "Come on, quit it. It's annoying me." The man felt the guilty grow once again and it angered him. The girl just looked down not moving. He looked at her form most of it beneath the water, except her legs. He found him self wanting to see more as he dragged his eyes over her water glazed legs making them look incredible soft. "Can I help you out? are you still hurting?" He smiled still waiting for her answer, after waiting a couple of moments, he grew more irritated. he waved his hand in front of her face "Hello?" Sasuke growled "Hey! answer me, when I talk to you, bitch." The raven just watched her sink lower in to the water till it hit her chin, and her hair floated around her a spreading out around her head like a fan. Sasuke finally said a angered "fine." before grabbing the bar of soup and then grasping the back of her neck hardly hitting her presser points. The rose whimpered at the painful contacted but remaining silent non-the-less.

"I'll just make sure you're clean." Sasuke then dunked her underwater without warning, then bring her back up. He did that a few more times, till her face was read from the steaming water and she was gasping for air. Lifting her up a little more, Sasuke scrubbed her with the soap without merce. He grained it hard in to her bruised arms, then moving to her shoulders, down to her breast, before scrubbing hard on the flower below the water. Sakura hissed at the abused skin being irritate further. Once he was sure all of the blood was washed off of her thighs and womanhood, he reached for the shampoo putting a quarter sized amount in his hand, before clawing at her hair. Sakura closed her eyes in discomfort, yet didn't speak a word of it. Sasuke found him self respecting her more for her non-compromising silence, but still annoying non-the-less. Now done with her hair, he griped her pink locks in his fist, then using them to pull her up into a standing potion and smiling as he grasped the shower head that was not being used and turned it on the cold water, before spraying her down with it. "ah!" she slightly screamed at the shock of the freezing cold water.

"Are you reading to talk now that your awake, are you ready to response to me Sa-ku-ra." He overly pronounced her name loudly over the water and he gasps.

Sasuke waited and waited, his vision slowly being painted a red hue. "FINE!" He growled, and still holding on to her hair her pulled her across the bathroom to the sink counter and snatched his sword pulling it out of it's case.

"If you don't say something right now, I'll cut all of your hair off, then I would have taken any pride you had left. so what will it be, little rose?"


	7. Chapter 6: How To Ask A Queation

"So what will it be, little rose?"

She clawed at the hand that held her pink locks in a iron grib. She wanted to speak, but it was like her voice was frozen, maybe not even there.

She looked at him with pleading with eyes through the mirror that her held her in front of. She watched as his face distorted to a one of rage.

"Fine, have it your way."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pein heard a knock on his door, looking up from his papers he frown. "Come in." His heavy door opened up revealing a rather distress Itachi.

"May I talk to you?" He asked more like a statement instead than a question. The orange haired man gave a small smile. "Of course, Itachi." It was rare to see him with such emotion. The long haired man stood in front of his desk. "It's about Sakura." The man perked up at her name, Itachi almost never spoke of the pink haired girl. He always tried to protect her from anything bad in the world, so I guess it included there organization as well. "What of her." Pein finally laid down his paper working giving him his full attention

"She's been kidnapped my Sasuke. I'd like permission to hold off my current mission to look for her." The raven looked at him determined. "Your brother, Sasuke?" The flame haired man asked, he received a small nodded. " Well, as you know we are low on people curtsy of Sasuke and the nine tails." Itachi visibility flinched at the name.

"But," The man in front of him perked up. "I'll allow you to go, because it Sakura and Saskue." Itachi beamed. He never loved his leader more than in this moment.

Pein blushed never knowing Itachi to make such a cute face, it was so out of his character. "Thank you, leader." Pein nodded as he watched Itachi walk out the door.

He when back to work shaking his head. "such a odd man."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was doing It again, that look that drove him crazy with guilt and compassion.

"Fine have it your way."

Sasuke cut a chunk of hair out off of her head leaving a patch that was shorter then the rest. Sakura refused to cry as she watched him slice strand after beautiful strand of her long beautiful hair and watched in horror as they flowed down to hit the title floor. Sasuke ruffly continued to grip her hair and run his sword through it, every once in a while cutting the back of her neck or scalp. The girl looked away from her self not being able to look in the mirror, she studied her hands. She loved her hands, she love her long fingers, they were the only thing she trully liked about her self. Sasuke's passionate rage clouded his view, as he practically ripped the pink hair from her.

Once the raven cut all of it all evenly, ( Because he is a perfectionist) he put the sworn into its case. Then groping her jaw from behind her, he forced her to look at the girl in mirror. Sakura closed her eyes refusing to look. "Look at your self, It's disgusting." Sasuke laughed. "LOOK!" He yelled shaking her head. She looked up, then the tears came like the rain and Sasuke, he was her clouds. Sasuke watched as her wide eyed tears came down as she looked at her self. Her hair was an inch all around with some random long ones that were barely noticeable, but she noticed. she notice everything, to her bruised face and now short hair to sasuke scowling smirk and clinched hands.

she let out a long wordless sob, gasping for air every now and again. "Are you going to speak now?" He hissed right next to her exposed ears. She gasped at the feeling, she wasn't sure why she was so attracted to him, but she knew she hated him for it... and her self for it.

Sighing Sasuke released her, and like a rubber band that had been let go, she dashed under the counter of the sink, scraping her knees along the way. He watched wide eyed.

"does she hate me that much?" This one thought raised such a burning in his chest. he saw him self in her or what he use to be. He became enrages by his own inner workings. He marched over to where she was, grabbing her thin arm he yanked her out of the section and pulled her into his room. "How can this little brat, that's been spoiled by the one person he hates the most act so broken." It made him want to scream. Dragging her over to the bed, he keeled her in front of it as he sat down. Sakura watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. She looked at him in horror. "If your not going to talk mite as well make your mouth useful." He gritted his teeth. Sakura jerked away but he caught her arm. The rose looked at the limp organ, and how it big it was. How even though it wasn't hard yet, she could see veins, and could gather a certain smell it gave off. She felt tears running down her cheeks. He just pulled her head lower. "Don't." She whispered through her sobs. She cursed for her weakness. She didn't want to give in but she sure as hell didn't want a second round of last night. "What was that, little rose?" He held her jaw to the point it hurt.

"Please, Ill talk just not, this." she put her hands on his thighs trying to push way from him.

"Well, Don't you think Its a bit to late, for that?" He gave her a smirk laced with anger. "Now, shut up and suck, but if you bite it, I'll kill you." He said the last part so calmly it sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura shook her head violently. "I can't." She cried harder. Growling Sasuke grabbed the little hair she had left and pulled her down till her nose touched his pubic hairs, hissing at her breath on his semi-erection.

"Suck! Now! or ill fuck you." He added emphases by pressing her head down harder. Knowing that he was slowly getting angrier, she nodded slowly. Looking up at him she gave the head a small lick with the tip of her tongue. She watched carefully as he drew in a quick breath. "I said suck it, not play with it." He slightly growled at the face she made. It looked like pure curiosity. He felt him self himself twitch. Now lacing her beautiful hands around his length, she wrapped her lips around his head sucking on it softly. He threw his head back with a groan. "Go deeper." She tried to, but the dry skin stopped her from going further. Noticing this Sasuke pulled her lips off of him.

"You have to wet it first, brat." The raven let go of her, trusting her to stay put. Looking at him uneasily she gathered as much saliva as she could muster, before liking the staff up and down. Sasuke drank up the amazing view of her slobbering on him. "Now try it." his voice was low with lust and waiting. This time when she sunk down, the member, easily slid into her mouth until it was half way in. "fuck." He murmured under his breath. Sakura felt girly pride almost swell in her, before evaporating in shame of her felt like a cheap whore. She was embarrassed, yet excited, maybe even turn on by his gasps and man-ish moans.

Thrusting his hips up, Sasuke held her head firmly, he felt his release coming. Pulling her off of his twitching rod, he placed her on the bed.

She coughed heavily at his action of pumping his hips into her through. Once the rose understood her position, her eyes drew bigger.

"You said you wouldn't." The raven watched as her eyes filled with tears. "It's not fair, Itachi got smiles and laughs and what did I get tears and scared words. He was the one that destroyed my life." Sasuke frown, and without a word Sasuke, leaned down and kissed her.

"Pretend I'm Itachi, if you hate it so much." He whispered in her ear. Her emerald eyes, grew to the size of the moon.

"How di-" Sasuke interrupted her words

"He tried to kiss you, and you told me you wish you never wish you ran away." He spoke to her with his nose touching hers, blocking the light form hitting her face.

Sakura looked away.

"I never told you that.." She whispered.

"Yes, you did" Sasuke breathed out the words on to her jaw,a she shivered "I didn't look like me though."

With those words, Sakura remembered when she was talking to the bird after she fell in the circus tent.

The raven could see her realization in her eyes.

With out waist another second, he pulled off his shirt throwing it randomly on the floor. Sakura watched no longer scared by him. He had done everything he could do to hurt her, there was nothing left to lose. All she could see was a broken man and she hadn't the slightest clue why. She followed his beautiful scar covered torso. She couldn't help feeling drawn to him, may it be, because how broken his eyes looked, or how increditably handsome he was or the simple fact that she liked the attention of another, exspecially when he looked like Sasuke.

After throwing his shirt way, he worked on his pants, then spread her already bare legs and thrusted into her mercilessly.

"Say I'm Itachi." He growled. The rose didn't even have it in her to cry. She just closed her eye pushing them away.

"You're Itachi." I whispered.

I could image Itachi making love to me, with his large graceful hands softly stroking my once long hair and kissing my temple right by my hair line. He would whisper things like 'You're so beautiful' or 'I love you.' She imagined herself snuggling into his the junction of his shoulder and neck, as his long hair would create a barrier between and the would. He would laugh at her shyness making her feel safe, then her would smile the wide smile that she loved so much. He would never hurt her. She loved him.

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts as Sasuke grunted louder pumping his hips harder into her.

"Call out, Itachi's name. Imagined him doing just what I'm doing. View him raping you, just like how I am."

"Itachi will never be like you." Sakura yelled glaring at him.

"I'm sure he's though of you as nothing, but a nuisance. If you had a to take care of an annoying little brat around all day, wouldn't you hate then too. He probably thought of doing this to you for years, hidden behind his smiles."

"you don't know him! he's kind and gentle-"And a killer." The man growled angrily.

"Killer?" She whimpered.

Sasuke pulled out of her. "I'm not in the mood anymore." He stood at grabbed his pants and began to dress him pulled the blakets over her that where on his bed, pulling them closer to her naked wet form and shivered.

"what does he mean? Itachi wouldn't hurt anyone, that didn't try to hurt him first." The pinkette felt uneasy.

She looked over at the black haired man sadlly, watching him as he pulled up his pants and let the shirt just fall over his shoulder. "Sasuke." This was the first time she said his name sence last night. She waited for him to look at her before she looked him streaght in the eyes.

"Why do you hate Itachi?" question

Notes:

Hey guys! sorry for it taking me a while to update! I just wanted to thank you for all of the support/followers/reviews! You have know idea how much it means! and if you guys have any ideas or corrections for me please review and let me know what I can work on. Sorry, for the short chapter, I've been really busy and even got a job! So update maybe be few and far between, but please don't lose faith in me!

p.s. Do you think I should writte from Sasuke's or Sakura's point of veiw or not? Let me know!

Stay Amazing Guys!

\- Shelby^.^


	8. chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

"Why do you hate Itachi?"

Sasuke froze in place, before turning around and just looking at her, with a blank stare.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

Sakura flinched at the raw emotion in his eyes, they looked tired, red and pained. She couldn't imagine Itachi doing anything so horrible that it would cause such a look. Sakura shook her head softly. Sasuke sighed, opening his mouth about to speak, before closing it again, then looked away. The raven looked at his feet and walking to the bed that the rose was laying on, and crawled on, leaning against the head bored. Reaching out to the girl,only to have her shy away from him, before he pulled her into is bare chest resting his head on her's. The raven couldn't look into her eyes. He couldn't see the hope she had in his brother die. It was bad enough he saw it in himself.

"Just go to sleep."

Sakura wrapped shaking arms around his waist, not wanting to anger him when he seemed to be in a calm mood. Yet, the question never seemed to go away. She fell asleep to her replaying, wondering and searching mind. The girl dreamed in memories. She dreamt of the little arguments she use to have with Itachi about stupid things, or the times she would fall and scrap her knees, then cry and cry for Itachi to help her. She dreamt about her kissing him, about them growing old together and maybe having a kid or two,but all of a sudden the bright colors when dark. She saw images running in her subconscious like an old projector, showing her short clips of Sasuke hurting her, him cutting her hair, then to her parents being killed right in front of her by a man who's face was in the shadows, walking closer to her. Her young fragile body shivering in fright as the darkness of the shadow crawled further up the mans face, to reveal the red glow of her her beloved Itachis eyes. She woke with a screech. Cold sweat covered her body with her fists into the sheets to find herself alone in the bed with only the moons glow to prove Sasukes disappearance. She fouled herself now releasing the tears she had built up, from her last meeting with the raven. 'It's already been one day, since I've been here.' The girl thought with the tears adorning her pale, velvet cheeks "I want to go home." She cared out load. 'let me go home.'

Sasuke watched her crumbling form from the comfort of the darkened corner, never making a sound. He watched her with saddened, onyx eyes.

'She's about to go through, the same thing I did. She'll be the only one in the world that will know know exactly how I feel, but worse. She's going to lose a brother, father mother and lover, all at once, along with already dead mother and father.' The pinkette now fallen back asleep, lay on the bed like a angel with tear stains painting her lovely face. He walked closer, dragging his feet pondering rather or not to continue on. He felt something in her that was slowly changing her, and it scared him. The dark haired man sat beside her and with his head in his hands. "Why do I hate him." He let out a shaky breath. The pain that welled up in him was almost to much, it felt like at any second his chest would cave in, leaving his lungs to give out. "I don't even know, when I'm around you, Sakura. He kill my whole family, Yet when I'm around you.. I just don't know. I feel that were the same."

"He killed your whole family; his family?"

Sasuke whipped his head over to where the voice came from, seeing a wide eyed Sakura staring back at him with dead eyes. Her lips where parted and her eyebrows told of confusion. 'Oh god.' He thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi had tried to gather as much information as passable from the people in the people in the land of sound. He was left with nothing, but rumors and idol talk about orochimaru's death and Sasuke's raise to power. Itachi found no answers there. 'If this contenues, I'll never find her.' Itachi could hint a bit of hopelessness in him. He still found him self wondering if he could really harm his beloved little brother, at sometime knowing that his beloved Sakura was being hurt by him. He felt the situation was well out off hand. All he wanted was Sakura back, he was so ensnared by that, that when Kisame offered his help was more that will to accept.

"Any sigh of the brat?" The shark man asked as he walked way from the woman he was just questioning.

"None, what so ever." Itachi sighed. "You?"

Kisame nodded. "I didn't get anything about Sasuke, but I heard about a nice tea shop, wanna talk a break." The blue man gave him a sideways smile. He looked tired, the raven thought.

"Sure, we'll take more there."

Once a riving at the small, quant hut, the two men flooded in, falling comfortably at a booth and table, then ordering there teas. Kisame was always Itachi's best friend, He knew everything about the raven and loved him dearly. It was hard on the shark to see him in such pain. Itachi slumped in his set looking rather sad compare to his normally emotionless face, but still not very noticeable.

"you okay, Itachi?"

"Kisame, what happens if I find Sasuke and Sakura you know I can't allow my self to physically hurt Sasuke."

The blue man thought about it, before deciding on something.

"Then don't." He said simply.

Itachi looked at him confused, tilling his head slightly,

"How?"

Kisame just smiled at his wisdom.

"Why did Sasuke kidnap Sakura?" The shark asked.

The long haired man thought for a second. "To hurt me, I guess."

"my point exaully!"

"Still confused." The raven spoke in monotones misunderstanding.

Kisame sighed. "Soooo, Make Sasuke understand that Sakura disinterest you." The blue man took a sip of his tea. "Use the same thing you did to Sasuke, to Sakura. You did already kill her- "I can't hurt Sakura like that." Itachi interrupted wide eyed.

The shark frowned. "Well, Itachi you don't have much of a choice here. It's either physical pain to Sasuke or emotional pain to Sakura, bare in mind emotional pain won't kill her."

itachi frowned into his greenish tea, that show a ringed reflection, of himself.

"But, you don't understand, Kisame. I have sheltered Sakura from the world and It's pains as much as passable. I was her world, for gods sake! How can I shatter it..." Itachi trailed off into a whisper.

"I get it, man. You love her, But apart of you knew sooner or later you'd have to tell her the truth anyway, what better opportunity to force your self when her life's on the line."

the man took another gulp of his tea, while Itachi wouldn't work up the urge to drink it. His mind was too scattered.

"What if I loved her more than a daughter figure, that you always thought us as." Itachi looked up for the first time in a while to meet his glossy black ones.

Kisame just sighed.

"Then It's better for you not to drag out both of your pains and end it quickly, because I'm a sure she feels the same."

Itachi smiled, choking the shark.

"I'm glad she does, because no one else will after this. So I'll agree with you, on one condition, you look after Sakura if some is to happen to me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Oh god.'

Sasuke looked at her green orbs to find them scared, and teary. All of a sudden Sasuke thought something strange. 'If I'm able to make her scared of Itachi, that would hurt him much more then anything I could do to her.' Sasuke smiled in the darkness unseen by Sakura. 'I'll turn her against him.'

Sasuke faked a frown, despite begin overjoyed my his cleverness.

"Y-yea." He looked away, not wanting to look at her for two reasons. One: He was still not sure if he could hide his smile, (Damn it man, I'm a ninja not an actor)** And Two: He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the face of a broken person, I was bad enough to see it in the mirror.

The raven heard her intake sharply, at the simple word. The air seemed to grow heavy.

"No." The girl whispered in disbelieve. 'Itachi could have... He was a kind hearted beautiful man. Unemotional maybe, but never a cold blooded killer that, this-this stranger was telling her!' the pinkettes head screamed telling no in a thousand, correction. A million different times. 'This is real.' She told herself.

"NO, what?" The raven growled. "Are you saying I'm lieing?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Sakura yell with new tears running down her face. "Your just a stranger, everything was perfect before you showed up..." She became quieter as the sobs made it harder to talk.

"Then, trust me!" He raised his voice irritated at her loyalty to Itachi. He looked at her with the raising sun bearably glowing from the window, forcing light to reflect off of all the particals of dust swirling around her. The girl's eyes where swollen from all the tears she's shed, with red lips and nose, and in the light her hair resembled fire.

He sighed at her. 'beautiful and stupid' He thought.

"How could I?" She cried harder. "You raped me, you cut my hair, you hit me. HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO TRUST YOU!"

Sasuke looked at her, wordlessly. She was right. He had no right to ask her to trust him, he was bad, but no worse the Itachi.

"I'm no worse, than Itachi.."

"No, your much worse." Sakura moved firther away from him. "Itachi found me half dead, in the leaf village when rogue ninja attacked the village. I was just eight years old. He feed me, bathed me..loved me." She hesitated, but continued. "He picked me up, even when I fell, He held me as I cared."

"I don't want to hear anymore." The young man whispered.

"He use to let me braid his hair to calm down. He tough me to cook, clean and fight. And he NEVER made me feel bad for being weak. He Never made me feel bad in

general."

"Enough." He Spoke louder, his hands began to shake. He could feel tears coming.

"He brought me things back when ever he went out on a missions. Even the clothes you riped where from him."

"Stop IT!" He yelled.

Sakura flinched, but continued. "He was kind to me, so how can you hate him so much and try to use me to hurt him?" She drew closer trying to understand him.

"Because It should have been me!" He let out a sob without tears. He hated him self for it. For his weakness, his crying, his jealousy of Sakura for haveing Itachi's love. Everything. He just... hated himself, But more than anything he hated what he was currently doing to Sakura.

Frowning now, Sakura found her self slowly begaining to really understand this complacated man, known as Sasuke Uchiha. She placed a small hand on the face of the man the was looking to her eyes. His eyes where seaching, with nitted eyebrows, They looked glossy and scared. She had never seen such a broken man.

'He's like a child.' She thought.

She stroked his cheek, watching his eyes that where clearly threating to cry. She smiled softly and saddened. "I believe you, but Itachi is different now. He probly never told me, because it hurts him to. I'm sure he has guilt that is so intense that he just wants to forget."

"He doesn't have a right to forget." The man turned away reject her pale thin hand.

The roses hand faltered, but she carried on with the affection the raven seemed to need, and crave. She moved her fingers to his hair dragging it through it. Sasuke melted against her touches. He began to slowsly relax. "You're right, he as no right at all. It's your right to forgie though."She spoke quietly practically whispering in his ear.

He grapped her wrist now angery. "Why should i forgive him. He never once aplogized for what he did!" He yelled now releasing a small tear. Sakura smiles knowignly and pulls her hand away placeing her hands on both sides of his face. Sasuke looked at her shoked.

"The forgiveness is not for Itachi." She wiped away the small tear from his high cheek bone, then tracing his sharp jarline with her finger. He really was so handsome, she thought.

"Its for you." She finished looking strate in his eyes.

The man looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"That holding on to this hate, and vendeta will only hurt you in the end, Sasuke,"

Sasuke loved the way his name sounded on her tounge. No one had ever told him something like that. He felt like she trully care for him and not for her own benafit, He saw love in her, and he was drawn in like a moth to a flame. He leaned into her hand, cupping his over the one on his face.

"I know, but you have no Idea how much it hurts to have someone you though you loved take everything away from you."

"I do, more than you know." Her face falling slightly

"How?" He asked honistly and without bitterness, Just gruff from tiredness. He couldn't remember the last time he was so emotional.

"My parents where killed by the ninja's that attacked the village." She sighed. Sasuke leaned in placing his forhead on her bare shoulder not wanting to see her sad face and let out a shake breath. Sakura smiled at his action, It almost seemed loveing. "I still remember then just alittle, But I get glimes of memories. Sometimes I see my Dad pushing me on a swing being silly, and for my mother, I see her hands, never her face." Sasuke closed his eyes only wanting to listen to her voice. He imagened his familly and his mother too. "My mother was her hands, I can feel there warmth right now. There's nothing, that compires to a mothers hand, they are the one thing that truly showed her love." Sakura's smile faded. "But that life, was replaced with the life I dream about." Sasuke remebered her waking from a dream in a sweat. "I dream every night about the person I love killing my mother and father right in front of me."

"Who was it." The raven whipered against her collarbone.

"It's no importance anymore, because I forgave that person." Then pulling Sasuke off of her then smiling. " See what comes of forgiveness?"

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "Did you ever hate that person?!" He looked lost.

"I never showed it, but for a time I did and i was also very frighted by them too, but the more I learned about them the more I understood It was not their falt."

The raven just watched as a fat tear ran down her other wise happy face. Without thinking he pulled the rose into his bare chest, pulling the rest of the sheet that was just covering her breasts down, up over her shoulders. "You are a odd one little Rose." He sighed still slightly confused, but content with how the convertion when.

"Your odder." She spoke like a defined two year old. He laughed haurdly at the constract from the way she acted just moments ago. Sakura was shocked at the laugh. It was like someone ticked her ears. She snuggled into his chest. She wasn't sure why, but all she wanted to do was listen to that laugh as much as passable. She wanted to make him feel better..

**- a Star Treck pun: from when bone says "Damn it, man Im a doctor not a _."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notes:**

**Sorry it took me soo long. works a pain in the ass, i've been booked every day of the week for 4 weeks. my whole break from school, has just been work and sleep...T.T **

**And sorry if there's alot of mistakes... my shit computer from the 90's doesn't have spell check, so i had to use one online.. man, you can't can get shit free any more! back in the good old days i could get all kinds of stuff for free! And Bitches be crazy if they think i'll pay fucking 90 somthin' dollars for a spell check program, damn! **

**P.s. Please review, bacause if you don't, i'll most like huddle in the corner of my small ass room and cry, but really please tell me how you feel so i can work on my mistakes and grow! **

**THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL FUCKING AMAZING!**

**\- Kat =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 8: Trust Issues (for a reason)

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to meet a white wall, with her bubble gum short hair, a flame in the sun's ray with her head on a pale arm. Rubbing her grassy green orbs she turned around to a sleeping Uchiha's chest. Slightly shocked that he was in bed with her,she gave him a slow smile although he was not awake to see it. The pinkette drink in the sight of his skin a glow in the midday sun against the white sheets and blankets making everything brighter. She chewed on her thoughts about how light his porcelain skin looked beside the long charcoal lashes that seemed to touch his high, sharp cheekbones that shined from there smoothness.

It had been nearly a week and a half, since she was kidnapped. Yet she dreamed in poetry, beautiful and hard to figure out,(if written correctly.) The images laced with his breath and dark contrasting hair what flooded her dreams, in poetry. That was what her last few days contested of, nothing but him. She drowned in his arrogant and back-handed kindness. She was confusing herself more with each day that her love for him grew.

Laying her head back down, with her nose nearly touching his on the pillow they shared.  
"A sleeping lion." she murmured under her words took her back to when Itachi was taking about the girl and her lion at the circus, and how captivated she was by the sight of the pair and how they looked positively magical under there small spot light in the middle of the whimsical tint. Sakura glided the pad of her thumb across his plump, bottom lip, loving the smoothness of it, basing in the irony of it all.

The roses mind drifted to the past few days. 'What has changed..' The red head gave herself a sigh of contemplating. 'Just the other day I wanted him dead, Now I'm finding my self wanting to hear him laugh and see his smile. What's wrong with me?!' She growled mentally at her bipolar behavior. 'I can't forgive him for what he's done...But also can't keep my mind off that hurt face I saw, or the fact that his lips.. Yea, their defiantly becoming more and more welcoming.'

She shook her head not wanting to dwelling on her contradicting thoughts more than she had to. She ran her nails through his hair, lightly clawing at his scalp in a messaging kind of way. She felt the corners tugging at her lips each time she heard a groan's of contentment drip from the slumbering raven. Though it faded as her thoughts began to stir once more. ' He cut my hair, took my pride, He Raped Me! And ot top it all off: He hates the man I love the most. Yet, when I look at him now it become very, very hard to imaged him doing those things, even with the vivid, scaring memories. I even enjoy seeing him happy,now.' She frowned at her inner conflict, battling intensely between her ears.

'I felt as though I'm falling for-' The girl felt a callused hand on her cheek before falling down and resting a thumb on her grossly pink lips.

_'-him.'_

"Hey," Sasuke gave a drawn out, lazy smile that sent her heart into a frenzy. "Why the long face?" He slowly blinked away his tiredness. His voice was gruff, but kind. In a way that only he could sound, with white teeth peeking through his full lips.

"Nothing." She smiled snuggling back into the warmth of his hand, not allowing her mind to travel there again, but she was failing. The Uchiha scooted closer resting his head on her breasts letting out a sigh. The pinkette shivered at the air ghosting across her skin, cursing her self for reacting so much over a small detail, she continued to pull her hand through his midnight locks, before finding a curl, only to curl it more around her fingers. She gasped a little as he snuggled into her, trying to get comfortable on his new twin pillows.

"But," Sakura sighed waiting for the raven to responded. Which he did; by looking up with curious onyx eye, he rested his head on crossed arms, still laying on her chest. "I'm rather confused, Why are you being so... nice? I thought you hated me, so why are you acting so...so?.. loving?" She decided on the word, studied Sasuke's face as it faded from pleasant to dark with his black brows frowning. She flinched scared he might try to hurt her, and of course the raven noticed this, he noticed everything she did. Now feeling even more depressed the raven sat up, pulling the sheets with him as he pressed two large hands on either side off her small head, his thumb rubbing into the short hair against her scalp.

Sakura looked up, not knowing what to do, as she watched his mouth open to speak, but close wordlessly. After a moment or two he sighed.

"I'll go get you some breakfest." The pinkette rolled her eyes, as he obviously ignored her question. She defiantly wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his muscular hips, to preventing him from leaving.

"Not hungry. Now tell me, Sasuke." She looked deeply into the black eyes, searching for the answer she wanted so badly. "Or I won't let you leave."

Smirking devilishly, Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fine, with that." He showed her his perfect white teeth with cocky undertones. He rolled his hips in between her legs, emphasizing his point.

"Pervert." She rolled her eyes feeling kinda pissed that her plan back fired. Faking anger Sasuke grabbed her rounded hips, and grasping them firmly, yet gently.

"What did you call me?" The raven growled trying his hard not to smile along with the giggling girl.

He watched in amazement as her bright smile light the dim room as it bounced off of walls and beamed down on her milky pale legs and breasts as her laughs spilled out of her mouth. She looked like an angel, with her light red hair against the blindingly white sheets. He wanted to see more of her like this. What she was like when she was happy and carefree. It drew him in like a black hole consuming everything around them, consuming his pain, making it disappear. He needed her now, like a drug, that's more addictive than heroin or cocaine.

Attempting to pull more of wonderful noise from her lips he continues with his little act.

"Huh?" He urged her on. "What did you call me?!" He hissed louder through his perfectly shaped white teeth. The raven pressed his lips tightly togeather, hiding his humorous undertones.

"Pervert!" The once joyful girl looked at him with a serious eyes, with drawn like a straight line, before bursting into bubbles and fit laughter.

"That's It!" The boy yelled with a large Cheshire smile. "Your gonna get it now, Pinky!"

"Pinky?!" Sakura repeated In amazement.

Sasuke pulled her down further, tickling her ribs and her toned belly, laughing right along with her. It was as if their laughter was contagious, illuminating the air around them.

"Apologize!" He laughed, yelling over the over bubbly pinkette.

"Nope!" She giggled under the cover of his beautiful pale skin shining from the small light that escaped through the window, pulling away from the hands that lunged at her sensitive sides.

"Apologize!" Sasuke screamed felling happier than he had in years.

"Never!" She pushed at his muscular bare chest in hopes of being free. "Now stop! It tickles!"

"Not till you say your sorry!"

"OKAY! Okay, I'm sorry, now stop! I can't breath." The Pinkette gasped at the air.

"Good girl, Sa-ku-ra."

Even though he spoke her name in a mocking tone, it still sent shivers down her spine. Sasuke leaned down till there noses where touching, both breathing heavy, because of there rather sudden out burst.

"Do you Trust me?" The mans breath was on her lips, she wished he'd just lean in and kiss her, but the answer to his question seemed to be his first priority.

"I-"

"Sasuke, we have a problem!" They were interrupted by a very distressed Suigetsu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi finally caught wind that Sasuke was somewhere in the land hidden under the stars. He was growing more tense the closer they got to the rocky surface of the stars. He knew that he was going to hurt her, the beautiful little girl he practically raised. He was going to hurt her, deeply.

"You okay Itachi?" Kismase watched Itachi's face frown and eyebrows scrunched under the weight of his heavy burden.

"Yes." He responded with sincerity, but his eyes wavered at his lies.

The raven followed his feet trying to calm his breaths.

'No matter how much I'd want to love her, no matter how much I wanted to protect him. No matter how I loved them both, I couldn't save them.' Itachi squeezed his eyes shut shoving away his self hatred with a shake of his head, but it never really when away, it just continued to grow inside his belly, like a cancer treating to rip him apart with each passing day that he doesn't see pink locks float like butterflies around him or the little giggles that tickle his ears.

'I'm just not my self anymore.' His inner voice whispered along with other hurtful words telling of his mistakes over and over again, till they reached the town they believed that Sasuke was. Itachi could sense his chakra, it felt lighter.

Itachi felt the corners of his mouth tugging it into a small smile, at the thought of it being Sakura's fault. The smile faded at once, as he though of what Sasuke could have done to her.

Taking a few more deep breaths Itachi reached the out side of an abandoned building.

"Where here." Kismase looked at the raven carefully. They stood infront of a large abandoned mansion that looked warned and faded from ages and ages of winds and rains, that torched it's frames and outward walls.

'And there he is, with dark charcoal locks like our mother's and eyes red with the cells of our blood line, against cold pale skin. he is without a doubt, my brother.'

He stood shirtless in the door frame with a sword in the loop of his pants, and a deep glare scaring his handsome feature. His hair was in messy spikes and black bangs that hung in his face and framed his eyes like a painting on paper. Then he saw pink shining behind him. Itachi took in a sharp breath.

"Brother, you've grown." Itachi spoke as monotone as possible to not reveal any real emotion, but he couldn't stop himself from flinching when a pink haired girl, tried to run to him before she was stopped by a brute-ish hand pulling her by the upper arm. Once back in Sasuke's protective arms, she gave itachi a beautiful white smile. he fought back every inch of himself to give her a smile of his own.

"Itachi! You came!" She struggled against Sasuke's arm, that now hung conferrable from her shoulders. The elder raven studied her now inch long hair and cuts and bruises that lined her jaw and cheeks, with sunken in eyes. He hadn't seen her for only a week, yet she had changed so much, but she still held the same joy in her jade eyes.  
_'Not for long..'_ A small voice growled, like nails scraping away at chalkboards in Itachis head.

Sakura plead, "Sasuke, just let me go!"

Sasuke, never tearing his eyes away from the stone cold face that Itachi displayed before them, leaned down to whisper in the roses ear. "It's not safe." He grunted in a low voice, keeping a tighter grip on her fragile body.

Hearing his younger brother say it so bluntly hurt itachi, deeper than he expected.

"Of course it is!" The girl yelled biting into the younger brothers forearm hard, forcing him to let go, before sprinting to Itachi and wrapping her arms around him.

"shit! Sakura, come h-"

but it was already to late. She already had cuddled her head into his chest basking in the warmth of his familiarity. she clung to him as if he's all that ever mattered, And in her eyes. He _was_ all that mattered.

The elder raised a hand resting it on her head, corseting her hair, before griping the light red locks harshly into his a fist and spinning her around, placing a steal knife to her pale neck. It all happened so quickly. She didn't even have enough time to blink, let alone try and escape his hold on her. Hell, she wasn't even thinking about this kind of situation. She couldn't even breath, as she waited on him to explain.

Sasuke just watched in horror as Itachi's smirk grew into a grin.

"Well, well, well, looks like you can't even control your captive, on top of that, She's a weak, pathetic little girl. Your just at weak as well, I guess." Itachi gave them a laugh drenched in sadistic intent that made his own skin crawl. Itachi felt his stomach turn when he noticed Sakura shaking wildly in his arms.  
"Kismase, leave us." The long haired man barked at the shark beside him. Nodding the blue man walked way finding a place in the forest that surrounded them, and coated there skins with broken light orbs.

"Sasuke, Tell your little friends to wait with my partner." He continued to speak his orders.

The younger Uchiha looked in amazement, before glaring, like death itself, Then motioned the three teens out of there hiding spots, "Listen to him."

"But Sasuke-" Kerin second guessed her leaders command unsure of what to do.

"Now!" He yelled, as they scattered to Kismase's side, thatwas suddenly more comfortable than the enraged smaller Uchiha. Even Itachi felt Sakura jump in his arms, but that wasn't all he noticed. He could tell that the wettness on his hand, that held a knife, was from her tears with her already swollen eyes

"Quite, angry are we? um?" Itachi spoke in a mocking tone once the others left. "Still can't control your emotion? How disappointing."

"Let her go, Itachi." Sasuke walked closer, but the elder just pressed the knife furthering to the flesh of her neck drawing a small amount of blood to drip down mixing with her tears.

"Tell me, Sas-u-ke." Itachi put emphasis on every syllable. "Did you enjoy her?"  
_'I'm sorry, Sakura.' _

Sakura gasped at the pain his simple words caused as Itachi nuzzled her neck with his nose and planted soft kisses along the back of her jaw. It was what Sakura always imaged he'd do, but under a different circumstance. She felt so confused and hurt. Here was the only person she believed in, now making her bleed emotionally, as well as physically. Yet, she still loved him and even now taking in the warmth of his skin on hers.

"Shut up." The other raven hissed back threw closed teeth.

"I bet she was a good fuck, huh? I was going to fuck her too, but-"  
_'I hate myself.'_

"Shut the FUCK up!" Sasuke balled his fists shivering with such rage that it shook with every cell in his body.

"Don't interrupt me, It's rude. Who taught you such manners?"

Sasuke drew his sword getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, It sure as hell wasn't my Mother and Father."  
_'Ouch.'_ Itachi's heart faltered at the words his brother spat with such hatred that he was surprised the air itself had yet to freeze over.

"Oh still holding on to past grudges? How cute. Kids are so stubborn." He mumbled close enough to Sakura's ear that his lips touched the sensitive skin, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Itachi drifted his hands all over her body, trailing them from her tight stomach to her perky breasts, before griping them hard enought to even bruise her.

"Why, Itachi? I don't understand!" Sakura finally cried out now struggling against his strong chest.

"I was bored." He stated plainly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys as always review ad tell me what i could work on, because I love to hear you opinions! And soooooo sorry for talking forever to update life has been really busy with work and high school! yea, it sucks being 16, but hey at least I still live at home and get some stuff free, right?

well anyway, thanks for reading and i promise to update very soon!

-Katt


	10. Chapter 9: The internal Battle

_-Flashback-_

_"Sakura, How do you feel about this?" _

_Itachi held up a beautiful kimono, laced with gold and blossoming crimsons. Sakura gave an assuring smile, not just at the overwhelmingly amazing design of the red dress, but the look in Itachi's eyes that showed excitement that was equivalent to that of a child geting a shiny new toy._

_"Yea, I love it!" The girl squealed._

_Itachi held up the kimono to her, menially viewing her in the dress. He nodded slowly, pondering on the idea of her in it. They had some how come by the small shop on there way to find a new place to live to keep from being tracked. So, when the small 14 year old girl pointed the dress store out he couldn't help, but say yes._

_"Well then, go try it on." He grinned making a hand jester to the small room to his right near a try-fold mirrors._

_Sakura scampered off into the area, before striping off her battle gear and slipped on the silk material._

_"Almost ready, Sakura?" He knocked on the thin door._

_"Not yet. Don't come in!"_

_Itachi grumbled out a few heavy sighs, before plopping him self down on the leather seat that was placed only a few feet was from the dressing rooms._

**_She's grown out of every thing, I feel like. Pretty soon I'll also have to replace her battle uniform._**_ Itachi though about how awkward the last training had been when he was teaching her how to develop her ty-justu stills. _

_**For god sake, I felt like a pervert trying my hardest not to mistakenly touch her. That night I even begged Konan to take her bra shopping. I don't even now how I'll survive her having a boyfriend and I'm sure as hell not giving her 'the talk.' **__Itachi found himself growing more infuriated at the idea the more chewed on it._

_Itachi imagined her bringing in a man with tattoos and earrings, and introducing him as her boyfriend. The though alone made his mouth go dry and his hands turn clammy. _

_**I'd kill'em.**_

_"Itachi!"_

_He was yanked out of his daydreams, by the adorably angry youngster. _

_"Sorry." he grumbled blushing slightly._

_"I called you like, four times." The pinkette rolled her eyes._

_When Itachi looked up, and found him self wordless._

**_Beautiful._**

-end of flashback-

* * *

_**At lest he knew now who she would have brought home... **_Itachi thought looking back

"I was bored." Itachi stated plainly.

Sasuke balled his fist, shaking in anger as he watched Itachi feel up on _his _little rose and it was pissing him off, but for some odd reason he was finding hard to speak yet alone fight him.

_' A__m i scared? No. Not possible.'_ Sasuke shook of the thoughts with his anger.

"So It _was_ because you wanted to expand your skill, now it's just boredom." Itachi's younger brother growled through his gritted teeth. Sasuke swore he saw red, burning, rage. It all was building up inside of him.

"Oh, And Sakura, It's about time I told you the truth too." Itachi nuzzled his face into her shoulder from behind her.

The girl's eyes grew larger, looking behind her burning holes in him.

**_I love you, Sakura. Don't hate me..._**

"W-what do you m-mean, Itachi?"

"Guess." Itachi chuckled warm and low, Sakura feeling the vibration in his chest

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke yelled from his place in the door way.

"Oh calm down, Otōto. She has a right to know, don't you think?"

Sakura looked at the younger raven with questioning eyes, but only received a shake of his head. Looking back at the elder off the three, Sakura turned around to face him.  
He pulled her closer till there bodies were flush together, allowing him to place his chin on her pale shoulder once more.

He traced her earlobe with his soft lips, letting shivers drip from them and down her spine.

"T-tell me. Please.." Sakura's voice trembled as she felt the familiar prickling in her eyes,causing them to water.

_**Please stop me Sasuke**._

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke growled finally having enough of Itachi's nonsense, he had an idea what he was going to say and wanted nothing more to show Sakura how horrible he was, but refused to let it be in _this_ way. The raven sprinted his hardest towards them and right before he reached them he felt two pairs of hands wrap around his along with chains. He whipped his head around seeing two clones of his older brother keeping a tight grip on them.

Sakura refocused herself on Itachi's breaths ghosting over her, gracing her cheeks and neck, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I killed them."

**_Please, don't cry..._**

The words seemed to drift in the air awkwardly, and letting silence cover them.

"W-w-ho?" Sakura's voice broke noticeable as the salty tears rolled down her cheeks dripping from her chin and falling into the weasel chest.

**_Please, Please, don't push me away..._**

_"_Who? Have you all ready forgot about dear mommy and daddy? They'd be gravely disappointed in you."

Sakura looked him in the eyes complete blankness painted in them.

"L-lying." She whispered before blinking way the tears. "You're lying!" She grew louder balling is shirt in her fist.

"If I was lying I would have told you how I gruesomely murdered them, But don't worry. I gave them a fast clean death, though not quite painless." Itachi chuckled sadistically looking at anything but the terribly broken rose in front of him that only grew more in pained by the second.

**_please, Please please, don't look at me like that. like I'm_ a_ monster._**

Sakura remembered the dreams she'd been having for years about the person that killed her parents, but the dream always left out an important detail that she just now seemed to notice.

"I remember now... I remember seeing you. Seeing them die, but it was an-"

"Shut up, Sakura. don't tell him anymore. He'll use it against you!" Sasuke struggled against the pair trying his hardest to escape. Only to scream out in pain as the chains electrocuted him, making him slump over limply and painting heavily.

"SASUKE!" The little rose turned around, trying her best to run to his side, before Itachi pulled her roughly back to him. "Stop it, don't hurt him!"

"Oh, you love Sasuke now? Such a fickle girl, you are."

"Shut the fuck up, Itachi!" The younger Uchiha yelled through the pain.

Itachi smiled into the pink locks of the young girl.

"You know, Sasuke. You never did answer my question."

Sakura froze she knew just the one he was talking about.

"Well?" Itachi urged waiting for an answer, but when he didn't get one he sighed.

He was disgusted at himself for what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done in order for the beautiful pinkette to truly hate him.

"If you're not going to answer, I'll just have to ask, Sakura."

"I'll kill you." Sasuke stated with spite lacing his words, when another surge of electricity reminded him of his place.

Itachi gave a low chuckle. "Laughable." The older raven mocked him further by trailing his finger tips down sakura's sides,never breaking eye contact with the younger. "Do tell, little rose."

"Please stop this. This isn't like you.." Sakura felt as tho she was breaking. her kind-natured and otherwise genital itachi would never do this in a million years. So why now, _why?_

_"_Sakura, Sakura, Soooo Innocent." Itachi danced his fingers over her. " And Stupid." He threw her down on the dirt and attacked her neck, keeping her arms pinned. He painted wet kisses on her pale skin along with bitemarks

"Stop it, Itachi! Not like this!" Sakura balled under his aggressive lust, she threw her head right to left trying to cease the contact of his lips to her sensitive neck.

**_Sakura, your so amazing-_**

"Itachi a-anything but this! Just let Sakura go!" His little brother's voice crack under the strain of the physical pain of the chains and the emotional pain of seeing the girl he loved being devoured.

Itachi staired directly into Sasuke's eyes, and ripped off the young girls thin shirt, that once was one of Sasuke's under shirts. He kissed her collarbone, and sat him self comfortably between her thighs, rubbing his thumb into the sliky skin right below the black shorts she wore.

"My love, be a dear and look at Sasuke-kun for me." The elder rubbed their lower bodies together to emphasize his words. Sakura shook her head weakly. Acting enraged by her disobedience her griped her chin hard and pointed It in the direction of his baby brother.

**_And I want you to-_**

"Now tell him that you want me, or I'll hurt your precious Sasuke again, Got that?"

Sasuke looked at his in horror. "Don't say it, S- AHHHH!" He cried out felling a kunia knife japed into his rips.

"NOOO!" Sakura screamed hitting Itachi as hard as she could on the chest, which did little to nothing to effect Itachi.

"Unless you, say it..." the man that loomed over her let his words trail off, Implying gruesome things.

"I-I wjkldh sjk..." She mumbled in a low whisper.

"Say It louder and don't mumble and don't forget to look at Sasuke." The raven pratically purred into the girls ear grinding into her.

**_Please forgive me, Because-_**

_"_I want you, Itachi." the tears fell in waterfalls.

**_I love you._**

then Itachi kissed her, long and hard.

"Okay, I'll give you what you want." The elder purred once more before slipping his hand down her shorts and feeling her. He was surprised to fine her wet.

"Oh, wet are we, sakura. That kind of turns me on You know." He held out his hand to Sasuke who was only a few feet way from him. "See, little brother?" Itachi licked his fingers

When all of a sudden Sasuke broke free from the clones charging towards Itachi with all he had him, before drawing his sword. He shoved Sakura safely to side by the trees that lined the walkway to the house.

"SASUKE! STOP!" Sakura screamed watching in horror as the two clashed together crossing blades, Sasuke with his sword and Itachi with an kunai knife.

"Stay out of it, Sakura." Itachi glared over at the broken looking girl that now sobbed uncontrollable.

"Keep your focus on me!" Sasuke kicked him away and made a graceful string of hand sighs before yelling "Chidori!"

Upon hearing this Sakura ran closer to the pair blocking Sasuke's attack, in a stance of weak protection.

"STOP! It's not his fault!" The roses screamed with arms spread out in front of a surprised itachi.

_**She's suppose to hate me...**_

Sasuke tried to stop, but he charged in to strong, to stop so close. His feet moved on his own, then everything slowed down. He watched Itachi's angered face turn shocked then frighted, and memorized the blossom of a girl standing before him and her tear scared face, hearing her begging and pleading them to quit.

He closed his eyes not sure If he wanted to see what was going to happen next. Then he hit something, hard yet soft, and tumbling to the ground. Although, when he opened his eyes it wasn't the small framed teen he expected, but a bloodied Itachi with Sasukes fist through his heart.

"ITAACCHI!"

* * *

Hey guys,

Yea I know i'm an asshole. *doges rocks*

Okay okay, I'm also sorry it's taking me like forever to update. *doges more rocks*

Well, looking past that, I just wanted to make sure that everyone like story, and sorry it's so short...

But it would mean alot if you followed/faved/review this. id love to her your opinion and ideas!

love you all,

-Katt =^.^=


	11. Chapter 10: The End

"ITTAACCHI!" Sakura let out a blood curdling scream that fill the air, till there was only room left for silence. She forced herself off of the unforgiving ground, before sprinting over to the two brothers. The rose shoved Sasuke away releasing his hand from the clutches of Itachi's chest. It emerged with a trail of blood and a gory cough of pain from the elder raven. Sasuke fell away holding his hand as if the red liquid was burning the skin of his fingers. He disbelievingly watched as Sakura cradled Itachi's head in her arms. Sakura let her fingers gently comb his blood matted hair.

"You're suppose to hate me.." He gruffly whispered as more red bloomed from his mouth.  
"I realized that, even though I might hate you now, you are the closes thing to a Family I'll ever have.. And when i though about losing you." Sakura let a few tears slip way, falling into the cloth of his shirt. "My body threw me in front of you."

Itachi shakily lifted his blood drenched hand to cup her cheek and wiped away the tears, only to replace them with the blood on his fingers.

"You know I love you." Itachi gave a slow smile as his eyes filled with tears of his own. "Always have."

"Yeah.." Sakura was over come as she coughed and hiccuped over her sobs.

Ignoring her he continued, resting his gaze on his baby brother this time, that sat only a foot away.

"You too, Ototo." He let his hand fall, before lifting it towards Sasuke. The younger's eyes grew large waiting for what was about to come, when he felt two fingers lightly tapping his pale forehead.

Sasuke stared speechlessly, as Itachi's hand slipped away before falling limply by his his side.

And all at once...

He was gone.

"No, Itachi...no." Sakura beat on his chest mercilessly. "..no.." She whispered through her tears.

Sasuke had had enough of seeing her so broken, he tried pulling her way from him, as she just grabbed harder on to his shirt.

"You have to let go." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the frantic girl, whispering sweet things in her ears trying his best calm her down.

Once he successfully uncurled her hand from his older brother, she quickly attached her self on to him with a loud thud. He let her cry, loud and hard in his chest as he rubbed her back in circle motions.  
At that instant, he saw a small stuffed lion peeking out of the cover of Itachi's black cloak, That was thrown off in the madness of their short spout, near the trees.

The raven held her up close to him as he stood and walked over to the animal, with Sakura's head still in the crease of his shoulder, and picked it up.

"Sakura.." He held the toy up to her. "Is this your's?"

Sakura, with shaky hands, took the stuffed lion, before crying even harder and holding it to her chest.

"Lets find the rest of our group." Sasuke sighed, breathing in the sweetness of her hair, then grabbing the cloak and wrapping to around her.

"Our?" She sniffled back more tears, with her red nose with beautiful doe eyes.

"Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Saukra and Sasuke returned to the house they were greeted with Kisame and Karin arguing as Suigetsu tried to steal his sword.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo." Sasuke snapped as Kisame just walked closer to the rose that was still silently crying into the ravens chest.

"Did you really...Kill.." The Shark trailed off in shock. He didn't particularly like the guy, but he did enjoy his companionship.

_he was.. kind._

"Yeah." Was all Sasuke could say as everyone just watched, disbelieving their ears.

"What now?" Jugo asked from his seat on the stairs.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke mumbled trying to think. "Return home I guess.." He pondered smirking at the thought.

"I need to talk to you before you go." Kismame gave him a stern look, as the shark walked closer to the rose and placing a hand on her head ruffling her hair.

Setting Sakura in Jugo's arms she looked so frail and broken, Sasuke walked out the door with the shark hot on his heels.

Once far enough were they knew they wouldn't be heard, Kismase took hold of his arm turning him around.

"What?!" Sasuke growled not liking having to part with Sakura.

"I promised Itachi that I would take care of Sakura. So when you leave, she'll be staying with me, till she turns 18."

Sasuke felt his whole body clench up and tighten. He glared daggers at the blue man.

"You have no right!" He hissed though clenched teeth.

"I have every right in the world. Itachi, her guardian, entrusted her to me." Kismase spoke calmly, yet strictly.

sighing Sasuke frowned knowing he was right.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked quieter this time.

"Leave early next morning leaving sakura at the house and if she still loves you, when shes 18, I'll tell her where you are."

With a nodded Sasuke stayed silent, before straining out an "..O-Okay"

Early the next morning right before the sun showed it's face, Sasuke was half way to the land hidden in the leaf, without a word to Sakura. The tears finally allowed themselves to fall without restraint, for the first time in years. He cried for Itachi and there lost relationship as children and for Sakura and the pain he caused her. Then he cried for himself, and his pain.

When Sakura awoke from her sleep. she pulled her self off of the bed and rubbed her swollen eyes. She dragged her self from the bed with her body aching from her nonstop crying the day before. She searched her memories, looking back on the events that happened, she was racked with tears once more. She hated Itachi for what he did, but that didn't stop her from wishing he wasn't dead..

_That's right he's dead..._

She felt emotionless like it wasn't true, any of it. like it was happening in a book that she use to all those years ago. She stood up.

"Sasuke?" She called out quietly.

She didn't knoe why but She really wanted to see the dark haired boy that she learned to find comfort in, the last couple of days. She still wasn't sure how she grew to find enjoyment in the sadistic man. But she knew that she liked it when he laughed or when he gave her one of those rare smile that dazed her. she looked around before calling him once more a bit louder this time. When she didn't hear him,s he figured him to be down stairs. So she grabbed her lion that was dirty and ripped, then made her way back down the steps.

"Sasuke?"

She asked, before seeing Jugo on the couch looking rather depressed and quiet frankly, scared.

"Hey, Jugo where's Sasuke?"

The kind-hearted man looked up at her with the most empty eyes in the world, Sakura took a step back shocked at his expression.

"He just left.."

"When is he coming back?" She asked confused.

Jugo just looked back down at his hands.

The pinkette was about to urge him further them she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Kisame frowning behind her.

"Sakura, Sasuke left this letter for you."

He handed her the piece of paper past his better judgment.

She all but ripped it from his hands only to start crying once more.

It read:

Dear Rose,

If reading this i am already half way to a far away land that i will never tell you about. I just wanted to let you know a few things.  
For one in the little time i spent with you, you truly made me happier then i had been in a long time. Secound I wanted to apologize for all the twisted and sick things i did to you in those days. I want you to understand that i love you, really, honest to god, love you. I'm sorry about that too.

You don't deserve me, or Itachi. I'm sorry about a lot of things, but most of all i'm sorry about that.

But the really reason i'm writing this is say i'll be gone for a long, long time. So you live with Kisame for the time being and if you still love me when your 18 years only and i some how manege to find you again, by fate or luck, I will never ever let you slip through my fingers again.

So till then, I want what you to be happy. Find happiness if you have to.

Sasuke

Sakura just looked up at kisame and sighted with more tear marking her doe eyes.

"If I see him again, You'll never see me gain."

The Shark just smirked, he already knew that.

"Yeah."

Six years later.

I had just returned on on a mission and stopped in the land hidden under the stars for medical attendance. I limped my way into the small rundown hospital, before making my way to the front desk. I paused in amazement, for the young woman that looked to be around 22 or 23 wore bright pink hair in a bob cute around her rosy cheeks with long eyelashes, a slender body, beautiful curves and vibrant green eyes that glowed as she smiled.

My little rose.

"Did you find you're Happiness?"

She smiled.

"It just walked through the door."

-End-

Hey Guys!

Sorry It's been a while, but i decided that there was kinda no where else to go with the story so I though I'd end it. Thank you all for following/fav/review's! It means a lot to me and helped me grow. Sorry if there are some mistakes no matter how many times I reread and proof read agian i always miss something...

Please tell me what you all think and Thank you again for reading

-Kat =^.^=


	12. sorry!

Hey guys It's katt!

I just received a lot of reviews saying they didn't like the ending! so i updated it and changed it up some. I have to say i agree with you guys! It sucked!

So i made my self a little more clear so please re-read and tell me your new opinion. To be honest i was really rushed and was getting pretty bored with the story and even started on a new one already. But It's not excuse i sure have given more closer to the story. So please don't kill me if you still don't like it...

Thanks


End file.
